Pattes de velours et hystérie
by Pioush
Summary: Des choses disparaissent sur le Sunny, des accidents se produisent, des bruits se font entendre. Le navire serait-il hanté ? Comment l'équipage du chapeau de paille et plus précisément le cuistot et le sabreur vont-ils venir à bout de cette nouvelle menace ?


Manga: One Piece

Titre: Pattes de velours et hystérie (ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient, il est 3h du matin et j'ai eu une révélation :D)

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à notre dieu, Oda-sama!

Note: Nathdawn, chose promise, chose due! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic qui t'est entièrement dédiée! Du début à la fin, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais! Ce premier chapitre n'est pas bien long mais les suivant, eux, devraient être plus consistants :) A la base je comptais le terminer ce weekend mais ton dernier message m'a donné l'envie de te concocter un petit cadeau pour ton retour :D Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma fiancée?!

Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira! C'est ma première fic sur One Piece (Gros stresse!) donc si vous avez des conseilles n'hésitez pas :) (pas méchants hein? :D)

Sur ce je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'arrêter, tête d'algue ?!

-J'ai cru entendre un bruit.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?! On est pas seuls sur ce bateau je te signale !

-Sans blagues ?! Ecoute plutôt, crétin de cuistot !

Sanji, frustré qu'il était que le sabreur se soit soudainement arrêté dans ce qui aurait pu être une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de toute sa vie, lui aurait bien envoyé un kick bien senti si sa position le lui avait permis. Mais étant actuellement allongé à même le sol, un épéiste reposant de tout son poids sur lui et s'imposant en lui, la manœuvre lui paraissait trop risquée pour qu'il la tente. Il se résigna donc et tendit l'oreille.

-J'entends absolument rien, marimo !

-Normal, tu t'appliques pas.

-Vraiment ?! Moi j'en connais un autre qui ne semble pas vouloir s'appliquer !

-Comme tu voudras.

-Qu'es ce que…? Ah !

A peine avait-il eu le temps de prononcer ces quelques derniers mots que déjà le bretteur reprenait leur étreinte là où il l'avait laissée, allant et venant entre les reins du cuisinier.

-Zoro…plus vite !

Son nom. C'était le signe que le blondinet appréciait grandement ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Il se serait bien amusé un petit peu plus longtemps avec lui, ralentissant, le frustrant, l'énervant pour ensuite reprendre de plus belle, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son propre nom, mais l'expression et les couleurs qui avaient pris possession du visage de son nakama étaient telles qu'il lui était impossible de résister à son appel.

C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il accéda à la requête du cuisinier, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son intimité et percutant autant de fois qu'il le put cette petite boule de nerfs qui lui faisait voir les étoiles.

L'étreinte se poursuivit ainsi quelques minutes encore, mêlant empressement, désir animal, baisers sauvages avant que les deux amants ne se libèrent souillant leurs ventres pour l'un, l'intimité de son compagnon pour l'autre.

-T'es dégueu tronche de gazon !

-T'peux parler ! Puis c'est de ta faute t'avais qu'à pas être aussi sexy…

Il avait murmuré ces quelques derniers mots à l'oreille du cuistot, conscient qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour le calmer. Il connaissait désormais les zones les plus sensibles de son nakama et les oreilles en faisaient partie. Un souffle, un murmure, son prénom suffisait à faire s'envoler chez sa Némésis la moindre once de colère restante.

Il se retira alors de l'antre chaud dans lequel il avait élu domicile, se releva et tendit une serviette à son amant. Lui-même en profita pour se nettoyer sommairement s'imaginant déjà ce qu'il lui ferait subir une fois qu'ils iraient se doucher. Car il comptait bien l'accompagner, Sanji n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, prenant soudainement conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, dans la cale du Sunny. Ils y étaient descendu ensemble, Zoro se plaignant encore une fois du trop peu de Rhum entreposé dans la précieuse cuisine de son compagnon, lorsque, la promiscuité et l'absence du reste de l'équipage aidant, il s'était mis en tête de profiter du corps magnifiquement sculpté du cuistot. Ce dernier ne s'était pas tout de suite montré très coopératif, préférant le confort d'un lit à celui du parquet rêche qu'offrait l'entrepôt, mais comme à chaque fois, une phrase de l'épéiste, un geste parfaitement calculé et il avait réussi à faire de lui sa marionnette. Cet homme était décidément beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Une fois à nouveau présentables ils s'empressèrent de remonter dans la cuisine, espérant ne pas avoir été trop bruyant, mais à peine avaient ils posé un pied dans le refuge du Cook que ce dernier poussa un cri à faire pâlir n'importe quel amiral de la marine.

-LUFFY !

-J't'avais dit que j'avais entendu un bruit !

-Oh toi, tronche de gazon, la ferme ! Où est ce qu'il est passé l'autre crétin ?! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de reposer un pied dans ma cuisine !

La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Des bouteilles, des verres et même quelques assiettes trônaient désormais brisées ici et là. Ses précieux couteau, les instruments auxquels il tenait le plus sur ce navire et qu'il avait eu le malheur de laisser sur son plan de travail, jonchaient le sol. Enfin, la quiche au saumon qu'il avait préparée avec amour avait disparue ne laissant derrière elle que son moule et quelques pauvres miettes.

-Je vais le tuer…

-Sanji ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Leur capitaine venait de brutalement faire irruption, surprenant les deux rivaux qui s'étaient attendu à ce qu'il se terre quelque part bien sagement, attendant que la tempête passe.

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose !

Luffy ne bougeait plus, il n'émettait plus aucun son malgré ses mâchoires désormais grandes ouvertes, il était comme tétanisé. Cette réaction n'avait en soi rien d'exceptionnel mais il s'agissait là du capitaine du Sunny et une telle immobilité de sa part ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

-Luffy ?

Cette fois c'était au sabreur de prendre la parole. Son capitaine lui faisait presque peine à voir. Son regard était vide, ses poings se serraient à un point tel que s'il n'avait pas été le possesseur du fruit du caoutchoutier on aurait pu craindre pour ses phalanges, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait dangereusement, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ?

-Pour une fois ça n'a pas l'air d'être lui.

-Et qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre marimo ?! Mes déesses ne seraient jamais capables d'une telle ignominie pas plus que Franky qui ne jure que par son cola, pourquoi s'en serait il prit à MA quiche ? Idem pour Chopper, il ne perd le contrôle qu'en présence de barbe à papa et Usopp n'aurait jamais osé déclencher mon courroux ! Et ne vas pas m'inventer que Brook aurait été pris d'une soudaine crise de boulimie !

-Sanji…

Tient, Luffy semblait à nouveau capable de se servir de sa bouche. Il était dans son intérêt d'en profiter pour lui présenter ses plus plates excuses car, bien que sa colère soit quelque peu retombée, il ne lui avait pas pour autant pardonné le manque d'égard qu'il avait eu envers son précieux matériel. La nourriture passait encore, connaissant l'appétit de l'équipage et plus particulièrement celui de son capitaine il avait préparé un nombre suffisant de ces succulentes quiches, mais s'attaquer à ses couteaux revenait à lui déclarer la guerre.

-Il y avait quoi dans ce moule ?...

Le ton était froid, sans appel, mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser le chef de ce navire.

-Veux-tu bien arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ?! C'était une quiche ! Tu n'as donc même pas pris la peine de t'interroger sur ce que tu étais en train d'engloutir ?!

Outrage ! Qui disait quiche, disait nourriture. Qui disait nourriture, disait pour l'homme caoutchouc viande. Quelqu'un, autre que lui, était donc venu dans cette cuisine et avait eu l'audace de s'attaquer à son précieux…

-C'est une déclaration de guerre !

-Je vais te…

Sanji avait déjà pris appui sur sa jambe droite et s'apprêtait à faire amèrement regretter à son capitaine le jour où il était né lorsqu'il sentit la poigne ferme de son amant se refermer sur son épaule et le maintenir près de lui.

-Oï, Cook ! Tu vois bien que c'est pas lui.

-Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ?!

-Un ennemi !

Le sabreur et le cuistot portèrent à nouveau toute leur attention sur leur capitaine. Ce dernier avait repris des couleurs et semblait plus déterminé que jamais à botter les fesses de l'intrus qui avait osé s'accaparer son trésor.

Les deux amants, eux, restaient perplexes face à cette nouvelle déclaration. Ils se savaient pas infaillibles mais de là à n'avoir pas remarqué la présence d'un passager clandestin il y avait tout de même de la marge. Un pirate ? Un marine ? Impossible. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres navires et même en supposant qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendus compte, pourquoi s'attaquer à cette pauvre quiche ? Mourait-il de faim ?

-Vu les spécimens qu'on a déjà croisés j'en mettrais pas ma main à couper mais ça me semble quand même un peu gros comme histoire…

Sanji s'était calmé, acceptant l'idée que Luffy n'avait finalement peut-être rien à voir là-dedans, et tentait désormais d'analyser posément la situation. Il n'était pas le seul. Plus personne n'émettait le moindre son, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler. Chacun semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion jusqu'à ce que…

-Sainte mère de dieu !

-Luffy….mais bordel d'où tu nous sors un truc pareil !

- Un vieux arrêtait pas de l'dire sur l'autre île ! J'trouvais ça cool !

-Fais-moi plaisir, raye moi ça tout de suite de ton vocabulaire !

-Si j'le fais j'aurai de la viande ?

Le pauvre Cook venait à peine de reprendre contenance que déjà ses envies de meurtre reprenaient de plus belle. Il prit donc la sage décision de se laisser choir sur une des nombreuses chaises qui entouraient la table, posa ses coudes sur cette dernière et enfouit son visage dans ses mains dans un ultime espoir d'échapper à la réalité. Après quelques secondes de ce répit bien mérité il prit une nouvelle fois le risque de poser une question au chapeau de paille, redoutant d'ors et déjà la réponse que celui-ci allait lui fournir.

-Et que nous vaut une telle exclamation ?

-Je sais qui c'était !

-Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous le dire, une invitation écrite ?!

Ce fut Zoro qui s'exprima cette fois ci. Les énigmes ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé et il commençait lui aussi à perdre patience. Cette conversation l'ennuyait profondément mais s'il partait maintenant, à tous les coups, Sanji allait lui faire une scène. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il n'était ni en train de dormir, ni en train de boire, ni en train de s'entrainer et enfin, ce débat monopolisait son cuistot et, comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, l'humeur de ce dernier semblait se dégrader un petit plus à chaque nouveau mot sortant de la bouche de son capitaine.

-Le Sunny est hanté !

Sanji qui s'était légèrement redressé ne pris cette fois même pas la peine de rattraper son visage et préféra laisser son front entrer douloureusement en contact avec la table en bois massif sur laquelle il reposait.

-Pas possible, il y avait bien quelqu'un, je l'ai entendu.

Zoro, bien que trouvant un certain intérêt à voir son blondinet ainsi perdre le contrôle de la situation, tenta tout de même de redonner un peu de sérieux à cette conversation. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague de la part d'un de leurs nakamas mais la possibilité qu'ils aient été infiltrés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte l'inquiétait tout de même un petit peu. Juste un tout petit peu car ce qui l'inquiétait véritablement, maintenant qu'il voyait sa Némésis en proie à une atroce migraine, était que sa partie de jambes en l'air savonneuse senteur vanille semblait fortement compromise.

-Bah ! Si tu l'as entendu pourquoi t'es pas allé voir ?

-…

- …

-On était occupés…

-Vous faisiez des bébés ?

Sanji ne bougeait plus, il n'osait même plus respirer, se demandant ce qui allait encore bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus s'il osait ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Rire ou pleurer il ne savait plus ce qui lui faisait le plus envie.

Zoro, lui, fixait l'homme élastique comme si celui-ci venait de leurs annoncer que son père et son grand père se joignaient à eux pour diner. Et dire qu'il le pensait aussi naïf que Chopper…

-On va dire ça…

A ces mots le cuistot s'était vu gagné d'un élan d'énergie nouvelle. D'un coup il s'était redressé, s'était levé et, en un temps record, avait rejoint l'épéiste, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur le front. Il attrapa le haut du T-shirt de celui-ci et tira brusquement dessus amenant ainsi son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

-Non mais ça va pas de lui dire un truc pareille tronche de gazon ?!

-Au moins il posera pas de questions inutiles. Si tu veux lui expliquer en détails vas-y j'te retiens pas !

A cet instant il avait réellement envie de frapper ces deux crétins jusqu'à les rendre inidentifiables mais ceux-ci se trouvaient malheureusement pour lui dans sa précieuse cuisine et celle-ci avait déjà bien assez souffert pour aujourd'hui. Il se résigna alors, lâchant son amant, et alla trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de son amie de toujours, la nicotine.

Il sortit une cigarette, la positionna entre ses lèvres, l'alluma et inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

-Bref ! Ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui a fait le coup.

-Une souris peut être ?

-Luffy, s'il te plait, arrête de réfléchir.

-Ben quoi ? C'est rapide, bruyant et ça a toujours faim.

Cette brève description du rongeur qui aurait tout aussi bien pu qualifier leur capitaine eut au moins le mérite de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère. A cette constatation les deux rivaux se permirent même un petit regard complice et laissèrent fleurir sur leurs lèvres un léger sourire entendu.

-Désolé de te décevoir Luffy mais je doute fort qu'une souris ait assez d'appétit pour venir à bout d'autant de nourriture.

Ce fut le sabreur qui prit une nouvelle fois la parole permettant ainsi à son blondinet de profiter pleinement de sa pause cigarette. Si ça pouvait le mettre de meilleure humeur…

-Une souris géante alors?

-Ça s'appelle un rat.

-Oï, tête d'algue ! Maintenant tu sous-entends que ma cuisine héberge des rats ?

Et voilà ! Il essayait d'être gentil et d'expliquer calmement à son capitaine la différence entre une souris et un rat et il fallait encore que l'autre comprenne tout de travers !

-Laisse tomber…de toute façon ça mange pas de viande ces choses-là, si?

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Et sache que ça mange de tout ces bestioles mais je pense effectivement que s'il y en avait eu une elle se serait plutôt attaquée au pain près de l'évier.

-Elles préfèrent le pain à la viande ?!

Dès qu'il s'agissait de son précieux trésor le chapeau de paille semblait alors bien vouloir faire preuve d'un peu de sérieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils en conclurent lorsqu'ils virent la mine à la fois grave et choquée qu'arborait leur capitaine.

-Il faut croire…De toute façon ta viande n'a rien je l'avais mise en sureté au cas où tu rappliquerais, il n'y avait que du saumon.

L'énorme sourire banane made by Luffy reprit alors immédiatement sa place sur le visage de ce dernier. L'instant d'après il bondissait, se projetant brutalement en direction de son nakama, dans le but certain de lui exprimer toute son adoration. Mais c'était sans compter sur le chef qui s'esquiva d'un mouvement souple, peu désireux de se faire remettre les vertèbres en place une fois le choc encaissé, laissant son adorateur, un peu trop enthousiaste à son gout, faire plus ample connaissance avec le parquet.

-Luffy, au lieu de brasser de l'air inutilement et d'abimer encore un peu plus ma cuisine, vas donc prévenir les autres que le diner sera servi avec un peu de retard. Il ne sert à rien de continuer cette conversation elle ne nous mènera nulle part. La chose la plus utile à faire étant encore d'ouvrir l'œil attentivement. S'il y a un intrus à bord, il finira immanquablement par commettre une erreur à un moment ou à un autre.

Luffy, comprenant que plus il resterait là longtemps, plus le diner se ferait attendre, disparu du refuge de son nakama en un temps record.

A peine le battant de la porte avait-il eu le temps de se refermer que déjà Sanji sentit une présence familière dans son dos et deux bras musclés lui enserrer les épaules.

-Marimo arrête. On vient de le faire j'te rappelle.

Il perçut une sorte de grognement dans son dos avant de brusquement se faire attirer en arrière, se retrouvant cette fois ci totalement collé au torse musclé du sabreur. Zoro approcha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille de son blondinet et lui murmura :

-Ce soir c'est mon tour de garde, t'as pas envie de m'aider à chopper le voleur ?

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilou j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que ce n'était pas trop mauvais! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez!

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3

PS: Si certains d'entre vous suivent mes fics sur bleach no panique la suite arrive :) C'est juste qu'à cette période de l'année je ne peux pas écrire autant que je le voudrais :/


End file.
